


a stab of an angel

by w_dy2a



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Choices, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_dy2a/pseuds/w_dy2a
Summary: juyeon, a demon meets hyunjoon, one of the top tier angels through a mission sent by lucifer itself. the mission is for juyeon to kill hyunjoon for they are sworn enemies, but what will happen when juyeon turns out to fall in love with the latter? will they work out? what will happen to the mission?





	a stab of an angel

the other side of the world is rather confusing. you have the demons, the angels, the vampires and a lot more creatures. but what has been the most stressed on for the past decades are the sworn relationship between demons and angels. they are enemies, sworn, and by blood.

juyeon thinks it's ridiculous. the swear was made millions of years ago and time has changed. they should accept demons and angels relationships now that there are more of them but the administration still wouldn't accept it, against it even. he had been thought from child about the relationship and history of the two sides but it still remain confusing to him.

it's past 4 pm now, juyeon doesn't know. he's been going up and down lucifer's palace getting papers signed and calls answered. it's tough being an intern, everyone looks down on you and think you're worthless but juyeon doesn't care.

"you know you could just quit this job, right?" younghoon comes in and leans on juyeon's door frame, sipping on his cup of coffee. "don't want to, don't need to," juyeon replied concentrating on flipping the files, making younghoon chuckle. juyeon looked up "i just want to have a job like sangyeon, man what's so funny?" he frowned. "you're funny, intern," younghoon straighten his back and went out of juyeon's office. "don't act like you don't know me!" juyeon laughed.

the clock shows 6.45 pm now and juyeon knows he has 15 minutes left before he has to punch out from his office, but he has a lot more work to do than just 15 minutes. he hears the front door of the office creaks and looks up. "hey, juyeon! are you not going home?" chanhee asks, waiting for younghoon to pack his bag. "yeah, no i have a bit more stuff to organise," juyeon smiled to chanhee. younghoon finally finished packing his bag and went up to chanhee. "ah well we're going now. have fun on work!" younghoon waved to juyeon and reached for chanhee's hand to hold right after. "yeah yeah you two have fun on your date!" juyeon waved back. he had eavesdropped the couple earlier talking about their date. 

their voices echoes through the hallways and the office juyeon's in is completely isolated. the clock then ticked to 7.15 pm. juyeon decided to just pile more work for him tomorrow and finish it today. he packed up his bag and went on the elevator. the elevator showed the number 16 to 10 to 6 and then finally 1.

"oh shit, bossman," juyeon whispered to himself as he walks out of the elevator and saw lucifer at the reception talking to receptionist. he walked th opposite way to avoid eye contact with the man because he knew he would probably get fired for not punching out in time. "hey you! there! where are you going!" the boss' deep and raspy voice echoes through the hotel lobby. juyeon slowly turned to look up to his boss, "uh... just going to toilet" he smiled nervously. " the toilet is this way," lucifer pointed his finger to the opposite way of where juyeon was originally going. "well actually-"

"just tell the truth, young man," juyeon went silent. "...fine. i was actually staying late to do some work but i promise i didn't do anything suspicious or threatening. i just had some extra work i had to do. plus, i really need that executioner job offer right now but-" juyeon explained but got cut off. "wait, you said you need a executioner job?" he looked down to juyeon, despite him being 180cm, lucifer is still at least 20 cm taller. "yeah...."

"oh, well. i was just talking about it to this lady right here," lucifer's expressions changed to relieved and pointed out to the lady he was talking to at first. "she needs someone to execute an angel from the 5th sky. she said it's really urgent and she'll give you a big pay if that's what you needed," lucifer smiled. juyeon didn't know if that smile was real or not.

"i need details," juyeon looked towards the lady and she smiled. "of course, dear"

little did he know that he was on the way to make a bad decision and ruin his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovelies!!! find me on twt @kdyscafe ^___^


End file.
